Delma's Delima
by sunder92
Summary: Delma has always had feelings for Darc, finally she does something about it. this is my FIRST STORY EVER, as well as my first posted smut. be gentle with your reviews, but definantly review it!


Why does he ignore me?

I helped him when all others turned him away; I loved him before he was leader, back when he was a slave! I mean, sure, I've tried to kill him a few times, but I've saved his life far more times than I've threatened it. So why would he get all bristly every time I come near?

Lillia this, Camellia that… that old hag couldn't charm a dog, what right does she have to try and move in on Darc? Lillia's dead, and I could slice through the granny easy enough, so why are we not together?

Maybe I'm missing something… he is king of the Deimos, but he's still part human… could I be missing some human custom?

Damn confusing humans! Deimos men are straightforward; the strong take what they need from the weak, both in life and in love. Darc has already proven his superiority, so what's the hold up? Maybe he's just not attracted to… Nah, that can't be it

So, what else can it be? It must be his human blood, right?

Right?

But, knowing the problem is not the same as knowing the answer. Who would know how humans go about these things? Surely there's not a Deimos on Rangoth that knows human mating rituals. And even if they did, what would they think of me for asking? I shuddered at the thought.

Wait… what if I ask a human?

They would have the answers, no question. But which one to ask? I can't waste my time with random humans, who knows how scarce this knowledge is? The only humans I really know are the ones in Khargs group. I couldn't ask the males, they would get the wrong idea. So, that narrows it down to the two women. The Dizweld bitch doesn't look like she's been touched by a man in years, if ever. But the other one should work nicely. What was her name?

Oh yeah…

Paulette.

"WOO-HOO! YEAH!" I screamed as the wind whipped past my face and through my hair. Flying is the best, be it on the pyron, or in the arms of my Drakyr, powerful wings beating on either side, warm body pressed against mine, heart beating wildly, and knowing…

Snap out of it! Thinking like that will only cause distractions, and distractions will get you killed. You are going into enemy territory, and even after all that in the flying castle the humans will still kill you on sight.

Besides, we should focus on the flying.

A few exhilarating minutes later, the pyron swooped down to ground level. I climbed from its claw as it shrunk down to normal size, and drank from the hidden pool it always somehow seems to find.

Back on Alderow. Darc's influence spread here as well. But Drakyrnia was not on my list of places to visit. I needed to get to Yewbell, the human town.

I began my trek through the forest, with no fear. Since the destruction of the Devine- black abyss- lord thingy, the monsters have been far less active. And even if I somehow stumbled into an entire den of monsters of every type, I would be able to make short work of them. My time with Darc had strengthened me.

And so, with none of my normal destructive distractions to occupy me, I turned my mind to the matter at hand. How was I supposed to ask this? 'Hi Paulette, sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get Darc to fuck me?' That didn't seem like the best course of action; I needed to be more subtle… how the hell was I supposed to do that? Subtlety was not exactly my strong suit…

Screw it, back to the old Deimos standby; force. I'll ask straight-out, and if she doesn't tell me, beat her till she does.

With this resolve hardened in my mind, I rounded the corner into chaos forest.

It seemed like so long ago, Volk, Camellia, and I waiting for Bebedora, and news of Darc's whereabouts. But, as worried as I was about him I knew he was OK. He was Darc, stronger than anyone else out there. Strong and… muscular. Thick dark hair, shining scales mixing beautifully with smooth skin…

I SAID STOP!

Head out of the clouds, and back on the task at hand. I took a few steps further, and stopped abruptly.

*snap*

The faint sound of a breaking twig. I whipped around, bringing my blades to the ready, facing the sound. The wall of trees I faced looked almost solid. Nothing seemed suspicious, but for the faint telltale beating of a heart, just around a tree.

"Show yourself human!" I called out dauntingly "if you're going to sneak up on your betters, be sure to be silent!"

As the human stepped around the tree, the first thing that came into view was a large red shoulder pad. This piece of armor was quickly followed by a confused looking human girl. Brown hair tied into a ponytail, open-necked brown leather jacket, twirling a sling blade…

"Paulette?"

"Delma?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. How the hell did she know I wanted to see her?

"A report of a Deimos heading towards Chaos Forest came in," she explained, "I wanted to get here to shoo him off before someone in town did something impulsive."

Ahh, so this was an accident… Convenient though.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Erm… well… the thing about that is…" I stammered over the words. "…Well… Huh? You've got something on the side of your face Paulette."

She reached to the side of her face, then held her hand in front of her eyes. Red immediately rushed to her cheeks as she vigorously rubbed her face.

"What?" I asked, alarmed, "poison? Are you ok?"

"It's Khar… Nothing. I've got to go!" she stammered as she turned around and began to scurry off.

"Wait! Paulette! I…" I tripped over the words as I called after her, "I need… to ask you something!" she stopped, right at the exit, turned around, took a breath, and met my eye line.

"I need you to tell me about…" I locked my jaw, and said through my teeth, "about human mating rituals."

Her eyes got wide.

"Wait… WHAT?" she said loudly.

"Human… Mating... Rituals," I said through gritted teeth.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Why? Wait," she took a deep breath before she continued, "Why do you want to know? You're not planning on…" her voice trailed off.

"Look, why I want to know is none of your business, just tell me what I want to know, or I'll-"

"No need to get angry," she cut me off, "I'm just curious."

"It's Darc…" I explained the whole thing. At first, she kept an incredulous look on her face. But as I continued, her expression softened, by the end of my story she looked downright sympathetic.

"… So, I decided to come and ask you." I finished

"I had a similar predicament with Kharg." She started, "he seemed to have eyes for everyone but me. Tatjana, Lilia… hell, I even caught him looking at you at one point." She grinned, teasing.

"It took me a while to realize it," she continued, "but the fact of the matter is; men have no idea what they want."

"Wah- huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They don't have a clue." She confirmed, "So, sometimes we need to make the decision for them."

"So… all I have to do…"

"Is make the first move," she said with finality, "be assertive."

"And… You're sure about this?"

She wiped the side of her face with a single finger, "It worked for me."

And with a wink, she disappeared into the forest behind her.

"Ok," I repeated to myself, "Strong, assertive, make the first move."

The pyron began its decent, setting down by his pool.

"Strong, assertive, make the first move. Strong, assertive, make the first move…" I repeated, over and over as I again climbed from the pyrons claw, leaving its warmth behind.

I began the journey back to Orcoth, trying to keep my resolve in mind. As I walked, I began to pick out familiar landmarks. The stream where Densimo threw me in, knowing full well that I couldn't swim. The hill where I killed my first human. Darc's old place…in this house he was a slave. Bent to the will of his sadistic master; Geedo. If he even thought of disobeying her, she would cause the collar around his neck to tighten, cutting off his breathing. She had complete control over him.

Lucky bitch I caught myself thinking, while staring up at the house. I shook my head, and started on my way when I heard a loud crash from inside. Curious but cautious, I drew my blades and approached the house.

No one really knows why, but a storm eternally rages around the house, which is perched atop a bluff, swaying back and forth. Stairs lead to the entrance, which I scaled easily. A figure moved within the doorway, silhouetted by a flame which danced within. I peeked through a window to see an Orcon back rummaging through a pile of junk, back to the window… a very familiar Orcon back.

With a smile on my face, I danced through the door and positioned myself behind Zugalo, for it was him. I drew back my foot, and planted a vicious kick right on his rear end.

"ZUGALO!" I screamed as my foot met with his tender posterior.

He was flung forward, his head buried in the pile of odds and ends. I collapsed into a laughing pile as he attempted to remove himself from his. Finally he made his way to his feet, screaming "WHAT THE HELL… oh Delma…" his purple face went pale. "I am so… I mean, sorry to hit your foot like that…" he said lamely, and ran off, wobbling down the stairs.

I picked myself up, still giggling, when a thought occurred to me; this was the place where Darc was a slave. This thought in mind, I made my way down the spiral staircase, into Geedos dungeon.

The stench was a sickly sweet concoction, and the only light came from the bioluminescent blue mushrooms on the wall. Chains hung from the ceiling, swaying back and forth as the wind howled outside. This was where it happened. She whipped him, while he hung from the chains, unable to do anything but scream. I could almost see it. he who was now Deimos king, shackled, head thrown back, roars of white hot rage mixed with screams of pain. The disgusting old frog rearing back, swinging her whip with all her strength, satisfying her own perverted needs with his pain...

What all took place down here? Darc never spoke of it, though I had always just assumed that it was a painful memory. But, what if it was more? What if he was ashamed? What else did she do to him down here between the beatings, while he was still unable to move, held captive by steel, magic, and pain?

Worse... what could she have made him do to her?

She was magic... could she have forced him to use his mouth? Contorted his body, choked the life out of him, until he had no choice but to bury his face in her dirty unwashed cunt? How degrading... that would be enough to scar even the strongest Deimos...

THAT'S IT!

The reason he was never with a woman! He had been ruined early by Geedo! He was scared, worried that his experience with that old craggily bitch would be repeated!

I turned and climbed out of the hate-filled dungeon with new resolve. He had been ruined early. Someone needed to fix it for him. He needed someone to show him just how it was supposed to be.

And I was a more than willing candidate.

I finally walked through the gates of Orcoth, the Orcon city gracefully welcoming me back within its folds. The rebuild had been harsh, but the city had nearly returned to its former glory. I made my way to the arena, easily moving through the throng. The people gathered in the building. Apparently there was a tournament active.

As I made my way through the crowd, I saw the contender; a non-descript green Orcon, sending flailing kicks at a Rhoke flying around the arena. He landed a good blow, and the Rhoke dissolved into its prize; a meager supply of spirit stones.

"Good job," the orrirator boomed "you have emerged victorious! Would you like to continue? Your next opponent shall be..."

"ME!" I called out. The look on their faces was priceless. The green Orcon barely had time to stammer "I concede!" before his tail disappeared out the door of the arena. I took his place in the center.

"I'm going to close my eyes," I said calmly, "when I open them, whoever is left in this arena will take his place as the contender, facing me." I theatrically covered my eyes with a hand, and started tapping my foot. There was a loud clamor, which lasted all of 6 seconds. I took my hand from my eyes, and looked around the now empty room. Over the years people have learned to take the Red Devil seriously. Even before I went on Darc's travel, they were respectful of me. I was, after all, the leaders little sister. All standing aside, I had the attitude and power to back my status up, and I had even more now.

"So, why is it," boomed a hoarse voice from the corner, "that my games have been diverged from their normal schedule?"

Darc stood in a corner, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. Startled though I was (how did I not hear him?), I still couldn't help running my eyes over his body. Muscles rippled beneath dark skin and bright scales alike. Thick, dark hair stood proudly beneath sharp, twisted horns. He had stowed his armor in the time of peace, which left his broad chest and flat stomach completely visible, which I drank in hungrily. But, the best was also the most beautiful. His deep brown eyes seemed to see all of you, both good and bad. Further stressing his duality, his eyes burned with both kindness and fury; a true mark of his mixed lineage.

"Ever since we got back and began reconstruction, you've been flitting between a shy demure little girl, to your normal trouble-making self. You cause a riot, then whenever I show up to pull you out of trouble and keep things calm, you go silent and don't meet my eyeline. One or the other is fine, but pick one and stay with it!" he finished his speech in a roar.

I didn't turn away, or even flinch. I was used to his scolding by now, besides the fact that I had prepared myself for worse.

Strong, assertive, make the first move.

I opened my mouth, as if to apologize, but pretended to think better of it, closing my mouth. Suddenly, I whispered "speed up." Golden bands shot from our skin, encircling me. They began to spin, magically enhancing my speed. As they dissipated, I darted forward, and, catching him off guard, slammed my knee into his chest.

He doubled over, but recovered quickly, swinging his claw in a vicious uppercut. My magically enhanced speed allowed me to leap backward, easily dodging his blow. This, however turned out to be a trick, employed to allow him to take his back from the wall. He leaped from the wall. He leaped towards me, hoping to catch me off guard. My speed again allowed me to sidestep easily. Now that he was within my threat range, I swung my foot again, catching him this time in his stomach. I followed through, spinning and leaping into the air, and felt my foot connect with his head, dazing him. Again I followed through, and dropped to my knees. I continued to spin, sweeping his feet from beneath him with my tail. He landed on his back, dazed, and venerable.

I leaped onto him, straddling him, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled, bucked, and tried to throw me off. I barely remained on, and I contemplated casting raging soul to match my strength to my speed, when he began to quell.

"WHY?" he spat furiously, "why are you doing this? Are you making good on your promise to kill me? Avenging your traitor of a brother, Densimo?"

I slowly wrapped my hands around his horns. All at once, I pulled his face to mine, pressing my lips to his. Heat spread from the point of contact, sending shocks through my body. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he having frozen in shock, and probed the depths with my forked tongue. Suddenly he overcame his shock and began to return my lustful attack. With his participation, I began to kiss in earnest, our tongues dancing off of one another.

When I finally pulled away for breath, he too gasped for air.

"Delma, what has gotten into..." I cut him off with my hand. I turned to the open door, held up by a strong rope.

"Flaming arrow," I called out. The rope burst aflame, snapped, and the door slammed shut with a mighty crash, leaving us with darkness and privacy.

He had apparently enjoyed our burst of passion, the evidence of which now poked into my rear. I turned to face him, grinning devishly. I moved down, running my hands along his body. My dingers slid across his hard chest, and came to the cloth he used to cover himself. His arousal was now quite evident, straining against the fabric as it was. I pressed my hand against it, causing him to groan in long overdue pleasure. I slid my hand under his robe, sneaking my fingers up his leg.

Then I touched it.

It was far bigger than I had anticipated, more than 9 inches, by the feel, and as big around as my wrist. I could barely fit my fingers around it. I grasped the base, and stroked it to the tip, causing a small moan to escape his lips. I smiled and returned to my work, stroking from base to tip. It was long and warm to the touch, and before long, he began thrusting in rhythm with my strokes. Finally unable to wait any longe4r, I threw open his robe to examine my prize.

It was, as I had said, long, but the feel couldn't have prepared me for the sight. His manhood was dark, much like the rest of his skin, and seemed to be about 10 inches long, the purple head throbbing, begging for release. I again, reached for it, stroking form head to base, truly admiring the sight.

"Delma..."

"shh-hhh" i whispered, not wanting to break the spell. I leaned forward, taking in the sight up close. Again, I stroked from base to head, then licked the very tip, enticing a moan from the Deimos king. I planted kisses down the length, and licked the head with my forked tongue, which served only to further harden his manhood. Unable to contain my excitement any longer, or to prolong his p0leasure, I engulfed the head of his throbbing member with my lips, tongue dancing along its length.

It had a salty sweet flavor, though not an entirely unpleasant one. His breathing sharply increased, his hips quivering, obviously enjoying the experience. I lowered my head, taking more of him into my mouth, succeeding in fitting only the first 4 inches. I sucked as I pulled back, and went down again, this time taking 6 inches, and feeling his head hit the back of my mouth. Knowing my limitations, I began to move my head up and down, applying constant suction , lashing it with my tongue.

A single touch send spasms through my body, and an electric shock through my mind. I looked around to see Darc's hand positioned between my legs, his fingers barely toughing my mound, which I noticed for the first time, was dripping wet. He slipped a in a single finger, again sending shudders through my body. He pumped the digit I in and out, rubbing my swollen clit with his thumb, making me moan around his rock hard manhood. Not to be outdone, I attacked his member with renewed vigor, squeezing my lips around it, sucking as hard as I could, playing the head with my forked tongue. I wrapped my hand around the length of the shaft that remained outside my mouth, and pumped vigorously.

It was finally happening. My imagination, which had been working almost nonstop wince first I lay eyes on the beautiful hybrid in the streets of Orcoth, could not have conjured the pure extacy that was this moment.

Unfournatly it couldn't last forever.

As proof of my skillful ministrations, I felt his body tense beneath mine. His shaft twitched, shooting the first strand of cum down my throat. He shot load after load, filling my mouth with the ooze. I tried to swallow it, but I would have had to be aquatic to contain it all. Some spilled from my mouth, falling across his stomach, as well as my front.

As his cock twitched a final time, he collapsed, spent. I had done my job well, and now as a reward, the king of the Deimos was mine forevermore.

I kept this thought in mind as I crawled to his chest, and snuggled, content.

_The king to the Deimos. Mine now and forever..._


End file.
